1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new antibiotic designated LL-D37187.alpha., to its production by fermentation, to methods for its recovery and concentration from crude solutions and to processes for its purification. The present invention includes within its scope the agent in dilute form, as a crude concentrate, in pure form and a novel strain of Streptomyces. The present invention also relates to the use of the compound according to the invention in antimicrobial compositions such as antiseptics, disinfectants or preservatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other related antibiotics are described in the literature. Tsuji, N., K. Nagashima, Y. Terui and K. Tori, report the structure of K-41B, a new diglycoside polyether antibiotic in The Journal of Antibiotics, 32, 169-172 (1979); Dirlam, J. P., Bordner, J., W. P. Cullen, M. J. Jefferson and L. Presseau-Linabury report the structure of CP-96,797, a polyether antibiotic related to K-41A and produced by Streptomyces sp in The Journal of Antibiotics, 45, 1187-1189 (1992); and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,650 the anticoccidial substance 37,454 RP is reported by Florent, J., Lunel, J. and Marcy, D.